Episode 7146/7147 (2nd April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot It's the morning after the night before and Doug watches over Laurel, waiting for her to wake. Rachel is thoughtful when Ruby suggests she gets a job at the factory. Val's surprised when Finn makes up with her and promises he'll keep what she did quiet. A defensive Laurel wakes and insists to Doug that her drink must have been spiked. Rachel approaches Jai about a job but he prefers her to spend her time looking after Archie. Rishi is concerned about the new flat Georgia has found. Vanessa is determined to be honest with Kirin about Adam before he finds out from someone else. Adam confesses to Victoria via voicemail that he slept with Vanessa, then immediately regrets it. Laurel is alarmed when Doug frogmarches her over to Kerry to get an explanation for her state and it's not long before Kerry exposes her lies. Laurel continues to be defensive, insisting that Doug is over-reacting but she is mortified when he explains she wasn't just sick and shows her evidence that she wet herself. Priya sets Rishi up into confessing that he's interested in seeing Georgia again. Touched by Finn's forgiveness, Val calls Darren to the pub and confesses she was responsible for the vandalism. Laurel softens as she realises how horrible it must have been for Doug but she soon becomes defensive again when he persists on stating she has a drink problem. Marlon returns and the atmosphere is tense. Adam embarks on a mission to get hold of Victoria's phone and delete the message he left before she hears it. Doug reveals to Marlon that Laurel lied about the pamper party to avoid the wedding and how she went to Dan's party and got drunk. He reveals how he had to carry her home and tells Marlon she's an alcoholic. April interrupts the conversation as Doug is about to reveal about her trip to hospital to Laurel's relief. Jai is angry with Ali for messing up the holiday rota believing it's her sneaky way of getting Rachel a job. Darren calls Val a hypocrite, reminding her that she's completely gone against everything her charity stands for before walking out. As Val squirms with embarrassment, Eric tells her he's proud of her for admitting the truth. Laurel desperately pleads with Doug not to tell him about April drinking her vodka. Marlon returns and asks Doug to leave so he and Laurel can discuss things. Adam notices Vanessa about to tell Kirin the truth and interrupts them. Laurel lays on as many excuses as she can in order to defend her situation to Marlon and insists she is not an alcoholic. Having scuppered Vanessa's attempts to confess to Kirin, Adam distracts Victoria and drops her phone in the fryer in the pub, destroying it. Marlon helps Laurel pour away all the alcohol in the house to help her avoid temptation. She struggles as she hands over her secret stash as well. Val plans to come clean about her actions via her blog. Laurel apologises to Kerry and Dan for her drunken behaviour. Harriet asks for her help at the Easter fete tomorrow. Ali and Dan rush off when they receive news that Sean has been in a car accident and is in intensive care. Laurel tells Doug that she and Marlon have thrown out all of the alcohol but he remains concerned when Laurel refuses to see herself as anything more than a binge drinker. Priya plans a makeover for Rishi in an attempt to impress Georgia. Rachel is appalled when she informs Jai that Sean is hospital and he fails to show any interest. Laurel helps Harriet set up for the fete and struggles being around the alcohol on display. When alone, she pours herself a mug of wine from the provisions before stopping herself and tipping it down the sink. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Spencer *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office Notes *This hour-long episode, featuring two episodes combined into one, was broadcast at the usual time of 7pm to make way for the broadcast of The ITV Leaders' Debut immediately afterwards. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes